The new hero
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: A triple crossover with Flash, Supergirl and Ultraman.
1. Chapter 1

**New power, new love.**

_**This story is based around the idea of Barry Allen and Kara Danvers being an item instead of West-Allen and Snowbarry. And I added something I like to this: a japanese hero called Ultraman Mebius. This is a story about a secret love and the discovery of hidden powers.**_

_**Enjoy my triple show crossover, got the idea from the DC crossover eps.**_

_**I don't own DC, CW, The Flash, Supergirl, Toei or Ultraman. Don't sue me for this, I'm just doing this because I'm full of ideas and I would like other people to read my stories and to enjoy them.**_

_**Enjoy this story.**_

Barry had moved to Earth 38 to get away from everything on Earth 1; being told to marry Iris, Cisco always playing around with the suit when he needed it, Joe telling him off for something stupid and it goes on. So Barry ran to Earth 38 and that was when Kara Danvers aka Supergirl took him in. Over that time, Barry and Kara became close but then Mon-El returned and all that changed. Kara and Mon-El spent loads of time together which meant Barry was alone again. But then it got from bad to worse: Barry and Kara were up against Reign who had come back to life to kill Supergirl but instead Reign ended up taking one person's life: she killed Barry Allen by flying him through several walls. Kara was sent into several long months of depression which meant sightings of Supergirl had decreased.

**DEO med bay:**

One day at the DEO, Alex Danvers walked past the medical bay and could see Mon-El standing over Barry's body and looking at his vitals. Alex knew no one but the medics, Kara and herself were allowed inside so Alex walked into the med bay and cough to get Mon-El's attention.

"What you doing here, Mon-El? You're not authorised to be here." Spoke Alex as she crossed her arms and looked crossed at Mon-El.

"He was important to Kara, wasn't he?" Asked Mon-El as he looked concerned at Alex, she nodded then looked back at Mon-El.

"He helped my sister several times, he even sacrificed his love for Kara to save her from Reign," Alex answered. "Out of all the men I've ever met, Barry Allen is the kindest, caring and loving man you'll ever meet." Mon-El looked back at Barry then back to Alex.

"I'll leave now. What happens now?" Asked Mon-El, Alex looked down and looked up at Barry's motionless body.

"His friends and family are coming here to say their goodbyes. Kara begged his adopted father to have him buried here." Mon-El was just about to leave when he remembered something.

"I just remembered something that could wake Barry up!" Exclaimed Mon-El, Alex turned around to face him and shook him to get him to explain. "There's said to be a relic on the Moon to have some kind of ancient power. It could help Barry wake up."

"Thank you, Mon-El. We're going to need any help we can get to get this relic, do you know the exact location?" Asked Alex, Mon-El nodded.

"Yes, that's why I'm going to ask you if I can go to achieve the relic." Mon-El said, Alex shook her head and when she turned to face Mon-El, he was gone.

**DEO, rooftop:**

On the roof, Mon-El was walking towards a spaceship when he saw his wife, Imra Ardeen walking out of the entrance. She was wearing an all-black leather flight suit, she threw another one to Mon-El as he nodded at her.

"We need to get to that temple on the Moon. Kara's friend's life depends on it." He instructed then the two jumped then shot off into space and watching from behind a corner, Winn had seen everything.

**DEO, Alex's office:**

Inside her office, Alex was finishing on paper when Winn came in and she could see that he had been running. Alex stood up then sat on the table and faced Winn.

"Winn, what is it?" Alex questioned, Winn raised his hand to let her give him time to catch his breath.

"Mon-El and Imra flew off to the Moon. Mon-El said something to save Kara's friend." Alex knew which friend it was then she ran to the one person who would want to know the news.

"Alex, where are you going?" Shouted Winn but didn't get an answer back.

**Kara's apartment:**

In a dark bedroom, Kara was crying in her bed. She was missing Barry but then Alex came running in and grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.

"Kara, wake up! I got news for you!" Alex shouted, Kara sat up and looked at her sister. She wiped her tears away and hugged her pillow.

"What is it, Alex?" Alex could tell that Kara was tried but she had to tell Kara the news.

"Mon-El and Irma have gone to the Moon to get some kind of relic to wake Barry up." Kara got out of her bed then started to change into her suit. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help Mon-El and Irma find that relic." Kara shouted as she ran to her window and looked at her sister.

"You can't! Go to Barry and be with him." Alex encouraged. Kara wanted to help save Barry's life but she listened to Alex and shot towards the DEO.

**The Moon:**

Meanwhile, Mon-El and Irma were wandering inside an ancient temple until they came close to a giant mantle which had a glowing object in the middle. Then the glow became dimmered to reveal what looked like to be a red and glow brace with a red crystal ball in the center.

"We've got it. Let's get back to Earth!" Suggested Irma, Mon-El nodded then the two flew back to Earth but what they didn't know was that trouble was close. Reign was flying towards their ship but they ejected just as Reign crashed into the ship, Mon-El and Irma flew back to the DEO and Reign didn't noticed due to her heading towards the temple.

**DEO med bay:**

In the med bay, Kara had fallen asleep on Barry's hand and J'onn was watching them in case everything happened. A gust of wind had blown in and J'onn was happy to find out who it was: it was Mon-El and Irma, J'onn could see that Irma was holding something.

"We've got the relic!" Shouted Mon-El as he and Irma ran towards J'onn. J'onn looked at the relic as they gem in the middle glowed.

"Do it." Said J'onn. Irma handed the relic to Mon-El; he entered the med bay and walked towards Barry. He placed the relic on his left arm and slowly, the relic's jewel started to glow. Mon-El left the med bay just in time as Kara started to wake up, she looked up to look at Barry and noticed his eyes were slightly moving. Kara stood up and wiped her eyes, she thought she was dreaming but it turned out that she wasn't dreaming: Barry's eyes shot open and the relic stopped glowing.

"Barry? Are you okay?" Asked Kara, Barry nodded and slowly raised his hand, he placed his hand on Kara's face and she held it there. On the other side of the glass, everyone was smiling until the alarm sounded and they checked the monitors: Reign was back! J'onn changed into the Martian Manhunter and flew off along with Mon-El and Irma, leaving Kara behind with Barry.

"Go. The city needs Supergirl." Encouraged Barry. Kara looked down; she wanted to stay with Barry but she knew that he was right so she ran and changed into her suit then flew off towards Reign's location. Meanwhile, the relic was doing more than just healing Barry.

**National City, city center:**

During an hour fight, Reign had taken down all four of the heroes then walked towards Kara; she dropped her foot so hard on to her stomach that she cracked four of her ribs and caused Kara to scream in pain but what no one knew was that someone could hear her pain and scream. Mon-El slowly got up but saw a trail of dust coming towards them and followed by a small ball of light which knocked Reign off her feet.

"What was that?" Questioned Irma, everyone looked to see a figure picking Kara up then handing her to Mon-El, everyone saw who it was: it was Barry.

"Barry, what you doing here?" Asked J'onn. Barry held his left arm, which had the brace on. Barry used his right hand to spin the jewel and then Barry started to glow red and glow lasted a few minutes until it disappeared and revealed a red and silver figure with blue crystal in the middle of the chest. Everyone was amazed by what the relic did to Barry, they watched as Barry in his new form ran and took on Reign. Mon-El looked at Kara then looked back up at Barry and couldn't believe what he was seeing: Reign was losing to Barry!

"What is that?" Asked J'onn. Mon-El smiled as watched the new hero fight Reign. They watched as Barry threw a throwing star at Reign and send her flying into the sky, the team was impressed with the fighting from Barry but they didn't notice Team Flash jump out of a breach. J'onn and Mon-El looked behind and was surprised to see Team Flash show up, the team walked towards each other and it was just in time due to Barry and Reign crash landing behind them.

"What's going on here?" Asked Iris, Team Flash watched the two warriors fight and noticed the red and silver hero winning the fight. The fight was about to end when Barry span the crystal on the brace, held his arms up into the sky then formed a plus sign with his arms, a yellow beam shot out of his forearm and hit Reign so hard that she was sent flying into the sky.

"That's the power of the legendary saviour: Mebius." Introduced Irma; everyone looked at Irma then back towards Mebius. Mebius started to glow yellow and in a matter of seconds, Mebius had changed into Barry Allen. Iris started to cry then ran towards Barry and hugged him tight, Kara looked down as a tear fell out of her eye and Ralph Digby noticed it, Ralph looked down and tried to imagine what the heroine was feeling towards the former Scarlet Speedster and now human with an extraordinary power.

**DEO entrance:**

Both teams headed towards the D.E.O and had just arrived on the top when a black blur flew towards Kara and took her high into the sky, everyone looked in shock and horror as Kara and the figure disappeared into a blue portal. Alex and J'onn ran towards the computers and had all men to try and locate Kara but they came up with nothing, Barry looked down and clenched his fists tight and it caught the attention of Ralph. Without anyone watching, Ralph pulled Barry upstairs and into one of the soundproof offices then sat Barry down, Barry was confused by Ralph's actions.

"Ralph, what are you doing? Is someone controlling you to stop me from rescuing Kara?" Asked Barry as he screamed in Ralph's face. Ralph pushed and held Barry against the door and looked into Barry's eyes.

"Stop lying to us, Allen. I know that Kara likes you and you like her, I'm not blind." Ralph stated, Barry's face turned and looked directly at the floor. "You just gave it away. Just tell her, she'll understand. And as for Iris; well, there's plenty of fish in the sea." Ralph said with his optimistic smile as he stepped away from Barry, Barry nodded then ran out of the office. Ralph smiled and ran behind his friend, towards the team. A shadow caught Barry's eye and when he looked out the window, he saw that it was Reign so he decided to do something stupid: he jumped out a window and activated the Flame Brace and in a matter of seconds, Barry had transformed into Mebius and was now flying towards Reign at super speed. Reign was flying towards Alex and the team were about to attack her but Barry intercepted and now the two were heading towards the outskirts of National City. No matter how hard Reign hit, Barry didn't feel any of her hits. Inside Mebius' armour, Barry's anger was building up until he went so fast he opened a breach to Earth-18 and the two shot out of breach and just missing Gypsy's face, Mebius went on the offense and full on attacked Reign.

**Earth 38, DEO command room:**

Back on Earth 38, Alex and J'onn were explaining everything to Team Flash from the moment Barry died up to the point where the team first saw Mebius. Team Flash couldn't believe that The Flash had become so god like that they felt like they weren't needed anymore, Mon-El and Irma arrived and Mon-El shook his head.

"Do you want to know how Barry became Mebius; it's not from having the power or wanting power." The others were confused about what Mon-El was saying so Irma decided to take over.

"Barry was able to access Mebius' power because he had faith in the people close to him; he has faith in you lot." Irma explained, the others understood what Irma had told them.

"You mean that Barry believes in us even though we don't have the same amount of power as him?" Asked Cisco, Mon-El and Irma nodded. The Team looked at each other then a portal opened up and out came Reign, she crashed into the wall then out came Mebius, he walked over to Reign then held her up by her neck, Reign couldn't believe which surprised everyone; not even Supergirl could harm Reign yet Mebius was beating her.

"Barry, stop!" Everyone turned around to see Ralph running towards Mebius, he tried pushing Barry away but nothing worked. "Think about Kara; what would she think if she saw you acting exactly like Reign?" Mebius stopped at the mention of Kara's name then dropped Reign, J'onn and Alex took Reign to the cell while Barry, still as Mebius, looked at Ralph. Everyone looked at Mebius' face and saw a tear fall out, Mebius rubbed his cheek with his hand and saw the tear. The blue crystal on his chest glowed yellow, Mebius glowed white as he changed back into Barry.

"So, how does it feel?" Barry looked at Iris, she looked at him and she didn't looked happy. "And did Ralph mean by what would Kara think?" Barry looked down, Iris walked over to him and lifted his head up. "We're married, Barry!" Iris exclaimed, Barry shook his head as he looked at his hand and took off the ring, he placed it in his pocket.

"Iris, I was happy with you but over time, I started judging my love for you. I finally realized that my love for you isn't as wife." Iris felt her heart shattered, she took off her ring and slammed it on the table, she walked away with Joe following close behind. Barry picked up the ring and looked at it and thought that now he wasn't bothered about his feelings about Iris that he could now focus on finding and saving Kara.

_**I'm going to end this chapter here so that you can guess what's going to happen? Will Barry save Kara? Can Reign be defeated? And the usual question is: will the hero get the girl? See you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to chapter 2 of the Ultraman Mebius, Flash and Supergirl story. Will Supergirl be rescued? Can Mebius beat Reign? Read on to find out and I hope that you enjoy.**_

It had been several days since Kara Danvers aka Supergirl had been taken and Barry Allen had obtained the power of Mebius. The DEO was on high alert and had searches all over the city while Mebius flew around the city and also checked above the atmosphere for any unusual ships but there was no luck. Barry was getting stressed out, Alex was doing her best to keep Barry calm.

**Somewhere unknown:**

Meanwhile in a dark location, Kara was in cell containing red Kryptonite but however hard she tried, Kara felt the effects of the Red Kryptonite slowly take control of her. She looked up to see a figure in a long black dress and black heels.

"How are you alive?" Was the last words Kara said before she was knocked out by the amount of energy she had used to slow down the Red Kryptonite effects on her. The figure walked away and slowly, the effects took hold of Kara and changed her.

**DEO command center:**

At the DEO, Barry was standing on the balcony whilst looking at the Flame Brace. He couldn't believe that he had become someone with so much power, he looked out towards the city when he felt a hand on his shoulder and when Barry turned his head, he saw that it was Alex.

"So, you like my sister?" Alex asked bluntly, Barry smiled and nodded. "Well, if you break her heart then we'll break your arms." Alex joked, Barry knew that he shouldn't wind up the Danvers sisters.

"I'm certain we'll find Kara, Alex." Promised Barry, Alex nodded and smiled. She was hoping that Kara would be happy to know that Barry truly cares about her. The city was quiet for a while until there were screams being heard and they weren't the cheerful kind, J'onn ran up towards them and looked confused.

"We got a big problem and it's familiar to something we had some time ago, Alex," J'onn held out a tablet which showed what was happening downtown: Kara, dressed in the same black suit as her Aunt Astra's, was causing havoc. Barry looked at the Flame Brace and knew what he had to do. "Barry, with your emotions all over the place, I advise that you…" Before J'onn could finish his sentence, Barry had already jumped off the balcony and activated the Flame Brace to become Mebius.

"He reminds a lot of Kara and her regards to the rules," Joked Alex, J'onn couldn't help but to agree with Alex. "I'll get a team ready to back Barry up in case his powers aren't enough." Alex ran off to get a team assembled while J'onn monitored the situation from the main screen.

**In the city center:**

Kara was destroying everything, she was shooting her eye lasers everywhere but before she could do anymore damage, a burning boomerang flew towards her and hit dead centre of her chest, the power from the boomerang sent her flying into several cars. Everyone looked into the sky to see a floating figure, the figure descended and the shadowy figure stepped forwards: it was Mebius. Everyone cheered for Mebius as he ran towards Kara and tried to stop her and it seemed their strength was equal with no chance of a winner. The DEO arrived to see Mebius and Kara locked in combat until Mebius activated his Flame Brace; he span the crystal, held his arms up and it seemed like the sun was transferring some of its power to him, Mebius performed a plus sign with his arms then he fired his beam which sent Kara high into the sky. Alex and the troops watched as Mebius flew towards Kara and flew into space, Alex knew if Kara went into space then she would pass out then would have to wait several hours to wake up so she decided to contact J'onn.

"J'onn, get a Kryptonite bed ready," Alex started as she and her team helped the nearby citizens. "Mebius has flew Kara into space which should buy us some time to figure out what's wrong with her." Alex and her team went back to their vehicles and drove back to the DEO.

"_Understood Alex, Mebius is a great help to us. But we both know why he's helping us save Kara." _J'onn added then there was a crash behind Alex, J'onn heard it in the background. "_Alex? What was that?" _Alex ran over to the giant hole in the ground and there was Kara but she couldn't tell if she was breathing but then Alex saw Mebius land in the hole and check Kara, Mebius looked up at Alex and gave her a thumbs up which made Alex feel relieved.

"J'onn, Mebius is bringing Kara back to the DEO and she's alive." Alex informed as she saw Mebius fly towards the DEO with Kara in his arms, Alex felt thankful for Barry for saving Kara.

**On the balcony of the DEO:**

Back at the DEO, J'onn and Mon-El were waiting but didn't have to wait long because Mebius flew in with Kara and landed her over to Mon-El who took her to the cells where the Kryptonite was. Without any warning, Mebius started feeling a terrible pain in his chest as he collapsed and changed back to his human form. Alex and J'onn ran over to Barry and check for a pulse and thankfully there was, J'onn carried Barry to the medical bay while Alex borrowed Kara's multiverse controller to tell Team Flash the news.

**Earth 1, STAR Labs:**

The only people at STAR Labs was Harry and Cisco; they were busy upgrading Wally's suit to help him as Barry was no longer The Flash. Caitlin had just arrived with coffees when a breach opened up and out popped Alex.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Asked Cisco, Alex was feeling out of breath so she sat down to try and regain her breath.

"It's Barry; he collapsed as soon as he rescued Kara. He's in a coma!" Alex shouted then she turned to Caitlin. "Caitlin, you know his medical history better than anyone else; could you help us?" Caitlin nodded as she grabbed her memory stick and ran into the breach with Alex.

**Earth 38, DEO med bay:**

J'onn sat next to keep a close eye on him until Alex brought help while Winn went through the database to see what was wrong. Mon-El was going through what the Legion kept about the Flame Brace and Mebius' power but neither of them found anything. Alex and Caitlin ran into the medical bay and Caitlin saw Barry's state: he was sweating terribly, his face was bright red and the Flame Brace was emitting a yellow flash light. Caitlin decided to get to work trying to figure out what was wrong with Barry and work with Winn and Mon-El.

**DEO, Kryptonite cell:**

Kara was asleep in her cell when she held someone knocking on the window and when she woke up, she saw that the knocking was coming from Alex, trying to get her sister's attention. She looked around her surrounds and started to become in serious pain, Alex opened the cell door and dragged Kara out, she then activated the lead walls to cover the Kryptonite.

"Alex, what happened? Why was I locked in there?" Alex could tell from Kara's voice that she had no idea how she got in the Kryptonite cell or what had happened before that.

"Long story but short version: Barry's in a coma. Run!" And after Alex said run, Kara ran as fast as she could to the medical bay and Alex ran very far behind.

**DEO, medical bay:**

Winn and Caitlin were still going through every type of medicine to try and help Barry but when they ran simulations, it seemed like nothing could work. No one noticed Kara run in and sit next to Barry, she grabbed his hand and held it tight as she was concerned about his health. Caitlin noticed this and she felt it was her responsibility to help Barry recover so he could tell Kara how he truly felt about her, she smiled as she got back to work.

**Inside Barry's mind:**

Barry was wandering in a black void, there was nothing or no one in sight which made Barry nervous. Suddenly, a castle appeared and old thing was it looked similar to the temple that Mon-El and Irma found the Flame Brace, Barry decided to go inside and see if he could find answers to where he was and how to leave.

**DEO med bay:**

J'onn came in to see Alex, Winn and Caitlin working hard to find a way to wake Barry up, he turned to check on Barry's condition and could see that Kara had fallen asleep whilst still holding his hand. Alex turned to see J'onn walked over to Barry and change into his Martian form, Alex got up and walked over to J'onn, she placed her hand on his shoulder as she could guess what he was about to do.

"I know what you're going to do J'onn but be careful," Alex told J'onn as he placed his hand on Barry's forehead but the Flame Brace emitted a shockwave that sent J'onn flying out of the medical bay and on to the floor underneath.

**Inside Barry's mind:**

Barry had entered the castle and there stood two giant statues of figures he knew well because they were him: The Flash and Mebius. Barry walked closer towards the statues, he stopped when he heard footsteps coming from behind him and when he turned around, he saw Kara in what seemed to be a wedding dress.

"Kara, what are you doing here? Where is here?" Barry asked, Kara walked towards him and kissed him which surprised him. What Barry didn't notice was that his and Kara's body were being engulfed by flames, making Barry change into Mebius but the flames weren't harming him, instead they were changing Mebius' body style: he was now primary red with silver stripes and gold flame marking all over his torso and arms.

**DEO, med bay, 2 days later:**

It had been a tiring day for everyone at the DEO as everyone was trying their hardest to wake Barry up, Kara had left the DEO to fly around and try to calm down. It had been two long days for everyone as they tried to adjust without their second star player.

Caitlin walked into the med bay to check on Barry's vitals but was surprised to find Barry to be on fire, she shouted for backup and started spraying the fire with an extinguisher but it did nothing. J'onn and Winn ran in to see the fire engulfing Barry to go into the Flame Brace but what shocked everyone was that Barry had finally woken up. Winn ran to contact Kara while J'onn walked over and spoke to Barry.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" J'onn sat down next to Barry and wiped the sweat away from Barry's face, Barry gave J'onn a thumbs up with a smile.

"I'm good, thanks Director." Barry smiled, J'onn patted the young hero on the shoulder and at that moment, Kara arrived and ran to Barry's side. Barry looked to his right and there stood Kara with tears coming out of her eyes and her usual smile. "Hey beautiful." They were the only words Barry could say until Kara planted her lips on his and kissed him, everyone left the two alone.

**DEO, J'onn's office:**

J'onn had asked Caitlin into his office to talk about Barry's condition and what happened when she arrived.

"Doctor Snow, can you tell me what's happened when you showed up to check on Barry?" J'onn asked as he sat down next to the doctor.

"I came in to check on Barry to see if he was improving and when I turned up, there he was on fire." Caitlin explained then she thought of something. "Maybe this is a hidden secret from Mebius like a hidden ability?" J'onn thought about Caitlin's suggestion and couldn't think of anything different.

"Possibly. Anyway, thank you for all your help, Caitlin." J'onn held his hand and Caitlin shook it, the two smile and parted. Caitlin took out a spare breach controller to go home when Alex walked over to her.

"Hey, going without saying goodbye?" Caitlin smiled and looked down. "Why don't you stay a while and hang out? You've sent two days in that medical bay trying to save Barry and now you want to go home." Caitlin placed the controller back in her pocket and smiled at Alex.

"Yeah, might as well. What do you say to a girls night out?" Suggested Caitlin, Alex nodded and so the two left the DEO to have some fun and take a break from saving the world.

**Kara's apartment:**

Kara was allowed to bring Barry back to her place after getting permission from J'onn. Kara went to her room to get dressed and when she came out, she saw Barry cooking which she thought was impressive and a relief because she was always cooking her meals and recently she hadn't been eating anything.

"You heard J'onn, Barry. You're supposed to be relaxing, you haven't that long ago come out of a two day coma." Kara exclaimed but Barry didn't stop cooking, he continued with a smile on his face.

"Kara, I've been away from you for two days which felt an eternality. I want us to catch up on the time we have lost." Barry suggested and Kara agreed, she wanted the two of them to spend as much time they together and hoped it never ended.

_**That's the end, for now. This is the start of a new series I'm doing and I hope you liked this first part. I hoped you liked it, I'm thinking about having Caitlin stay on Earth 38 and get into a new relationship but with who? **_

_**You lot are also thinking what did that dream Barry had with the statues and Kara in a wedding dress have to do with Barry? Wait until next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to chapter 3 of my Flash/ Supergirl/ Ultraman story, let's see what's going to happen in this chapter. I do hope that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

It had been a few weeks since Barry had awoken from his coma and was now living with Kara on Earth 38. A lot more things had changed since then: Caitlin Snow decided to stay on Earth 38, Alex had begun to develop feelings for someone on the team, J'onn was impressed with Barry's commitment to the team and protect everyone.

**Kara's apartment:**

Barry was at Kara's apartment, he was waiting for Kara to return from as she busy writing an article about Mebius. Barry activated the Flame Brace to try and understand the vision he saw. He was just about to change into Mebius when he heard the door knocking, the brace disappear as Barry walked over to the door and when he opened it, there stood Alex Danvers in the usual t-shirt, trousers and jacket style.

"Hey Alex, Kara's at work and won't be back for a while." Barry said but Alex shook her head, Barry moved aside to let Alex in.

"I'm not here to see my sister, Barry. I'm here to talk to you about someone," Alex started which Barry confused. "I'm here to talk about Caitlin." Barry was confused: why did Alex want to talk about Caitlin? Was she having trouble with her powers again?

"Is she okay?" Barry was worried about his best friend, Alex nodded.

"She's okay, Barry. I just wanted to ask you if Caitlin is seeing anybody?" Alex asked, Barry thought it was an unusual question to ask but he decided to be honest with his friend.

"No, she's single." Barry told Alex and he could see a smile showing on Alex's face. "Do you like her, Alex?" Alex looked embarrassed as she looked at Barry, he smiled at her to try and cheer her up. "If you like her, you should go and tell her before you lose that chance." Alex was happy that Barry was supporting her in a chance of happiness, she ran and hugged Barry then Barry watched Alex run out the apartment and just as Barry thought he was going to have peace and quiet, his phone started ringing and when he checked who it was, it was Kara.

"Hey babe, how's things going at work?" Barry was cheering as he loved being with Kara more than he did with Iris. He didn't need super hearing to hear that Kara wasn't happy at all.

"_Barry, I need your help! Miss Crant wants an interview with Mebius." _Barry knew how important this was for Kara's job so he decided to help her. "_Cat will be interviewing you while I write everything down." _Barry hung up and jumped out of the window, transforming into Mebius then flew towards .

** , Cat's office:**

Cat was in her office with Kara waiting for Mebius to show and just as Cat thought that he wasn't going to show, Mebius arrived and landed in front of Cat. Kara smiled because her boyfriend had arrived to save her job.

"Hello, you must the new hero to replace our symbol of hope: Supergirl," Started Cat as she held her hand out. "I'm Cat Grant and this is Kara Danvers, we wanted to know more about you." Mebius held his hand out and shook Cat's hand. "You got a firm grip, I like it." Kara thought that was a bit cheesy as she looked away.

"My name is Mebius and I'm not here to replace Supergirl," Mebius started explaining which made Cat want to know more. "I'm actually here to help her." Mebius sat down on the couch opposite Cat and Kara which meant the interview could begin.

"I think these questions are on everyone's mind, even mine: how did you arrive and where did you come from?" Asked Cat, Mebius looked up at the sky then back at Cat and Kara.

"I'm from the Moon; I was in a deep sleep for centuries." Mebius started to explain. "I arrived here after hearing the cries of innocent during that fight between Supergirl and Reign." Cat and Kara knew which fight Mebius was talking about.

"So, you're like Supergirl?" Asked Cat, she was interested to know more about the new hero. "The one thing I want to know is how do you talk when your mouth doesn't move?" Kara was also wondering that exact thing.

"The reason my mouth doesn't move is to prevent people from finding out my identity." Kara wrote down every detail of the interview while Cat decided to ask Mebius one more question.

"My last question for you, Mebius: Is there anyone in your life that you care the most about?" Mebius looked up and nodded, Cat and Kara were confused why Mebius was looking up.

"When I awoke, I thought about what I did before I went into a deep sleep: protect the people of Earth. I still want to protect everyone here now." Mebius told the chief and she was very interested in the new hero.

"We have the information we need to tell everyone about you. We won't tell them about your mouth but everything else will be revealed with your permission." Mebius nodded, Cat and Mebius shook hands then watched as Mebius fly away.

**DEO, medical bay:**

Caitlin was reading through everyone's medical records to understand them when Alex came in, she tapped Caitlin on the shoulder to get her attention. Caitlin looked up to be surprised by Alex smiling at her, it made her feel both happy and on edge.

"Hey Alex, is there something I can do or help you with?" Caitlin asked as she put all the files away, Alex sat down on one of medical beds and looked at Caitlin.

"Caitlin, I'm gonna be honest and tell what's in my mind," Alex started which made Caitlin feel a bit weird. "The reason I asked if you wanted to hang out with me a lot is because I like you." Caitlin dropped all the paperwork after she heard the last three words of that sentence.

"You like me as more than a friend?" Caitlin asked as she looked at Alex who replied by nodding, Caitlin didn't know how to feel as she's never heard a woman say she liked her as more than a friend. "I need time to process this." Caitlin ran out of the medical bay and towards the elevator with Alex feeling like a complete idiot.

** , Kara's office: **

Kara was in her own office typing up the article and interview with Mebius when something broke the wall down to reveal Supergirl with her eyes glowing red. She was just about to shoot her eye lasers when a red and silver blur flew into the fake and they crashed into the ground down below.

**Outside :**

The blur turned out to be Mebius and the two started fighting, nearby people ran away to avoid being injured in the fight. Mebius' right hand started burning, he ran towards the fake Supergirl and punched her but she didn't react, instead she punched him into the ground. She was just about to step on him when Mebius backflipped to avoid the attack, he jumped high into the sky and started spinning like a drill and towards the fake. Mebius was spinning so fast that he caught fire and his body started to change: his body became primary red with gold and silver stripes along with a gold fire emblem appeared on his forearms and chest. Mebius was heading towards the fake Supergirl at such speeds that people thought he was teleporting to the point until they saw Mebius drill through the fake's chest and out the other side. The fake Supergirl was having trouble standing up so Mebius decided to finishing it with a bang; he crossed his arms in an X shape and built up his power to the point he was on fire. He ran towards the fake then wrapped his arms around her waist and built his power to its limit until they both exploded, the blast sent Mebius flying several metres and there was nothing left of the imposter. Everyone started cheering for Mebius, he tried to fly but felt too weak but luckily Supergirl arrived to help back to the DEO.

"Showing off again, babe?" Asked Supergirl, Mebius laughed a little then looked at his girlfriend as he placed his hand on her face.

"No, just testing out my new power." Answered Mebius as his fire mode changed back to his normal form. "That fire mode really drains a lot of power from me though." Kara was thinking of a way to help Barry stay in his fire mode without using too much energy.

**DEO, Alex's office:**

Alex was cleaning her gun until she heard someone knocking, she looked up to see it was Caitlin. Alex motioned to Caitlin to come in and she did, Caitlin sat down opposite Alex and smiled. The first thing Alex noticed was that Caitlin was wearing blue lipstick and her hair was white.

"Is everything okay, Cait? You look different." Alex asked, Cait shook her and smiled which confused Alex.

"It's not Caitlin in the driver's seat, it's Frost." Alex looked at Frost and also noticed that she was wearing a blue dress and black high heels. "Me and Cait get along great and she told me something." Frost held up a piece of paper which had black and blue ink on it. "This is how me and her communicate with each other."

"Interesting, why are you telling me though?" Alex was confused why Frost would want to show her private conversations that they've had. Frost pointed to the last thing Cait wrote. "You mean…?"

**Somewhere secret:**

A familiar figure was getting ready to make her big return and to end Supergirl.

**Alien bar:**

Barry and Kara decided to go on another date at the Alien Bar, Barry loved it because the aliens had become friendly towards. They didn't see that Alex and Caitlin were sat in the corner having drinks and laughing, Barry looked and saw them then Kara noticed.

"I'm happy for both of them, I think they make a great couple." Cheered Barry, Kara agreed then decided to walk over to them, dragging Barry close behind.

"Hey you two!" Kara called over to them, Alex and Caitlin looked at them then back to each other, they were blushing bright pink. "I didn't think to see you two here." Caitlin walked over to Barry to have a private chat.

"I'll be right back, Alexandra." Caitlin promised as she winked at her, that surprised all three of them then she dragged Barry over to pool tables.

"You and Alex are together?" Asked Barry, Cait smiled with her face glowing pink. "I'm so happy for you, Cait." The two smiled and hugged.

"Thanks for supporting me, Barry." Caitlin was happy that Barry was supportive about her relationship status. "What about you and Kara? How's things with you two?" Barry smiled and took out a small red leather box and when he opened it, there was a ring inside it.

"Do you think it's too soon?" Asked Barry, Cait shook her head. She was really happy for them as she was hoping that her relationship with Alex would last.

**Few days later, DEO command centre:**

J'onn was waiting for the heroes to show up and it didn't take them long to arrive. J'onn told them that they located the place where Kara was held captive and with that, Supergirl and Mebius flew out of the building and towards the location. Meanwhile in Alex's office, Caitlin was having a flirtatious chat with Alex.

"Alex, I have a gift for you that's overdue." Caitlin told Alex who was putting away files she had on past cases, she had no idea what Caitlin meant until she turned around and saw Caitlin walking towards her. "Close your eyes for me, Alex." Alex did as she was told and closed her eyes but what she didn't expect was for Caitlin to kiss her, Alex was happy that she had found such a special woman as Caitlin Snow.

_**This is the end of chapter 3 and I do hope that you've enjoyed this story. As you saw, I've paired Alex and Caitlin together and I've named them AgentSnow. If you had any favourite moments so far, feel free to tell me. Let's see what's going to happen next time! **_

_**Bye for now!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to the next chapter of the triple crossover and again, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and future ones to come.**_

**Abandoned warehouse by the docks:**

Supergirl and Mebius had arrived at an old abandoned warehouse near the docks, they went around the sides of the warehouse to find out who did belong to and who was using it now. Mebius decided to check the inside while Supergirl decided to keep checking the outside. It was all quiet until Supergirl saw Mebius come flying out of warehouse and into a several boxes. Supergirl flew over to Mebius and helped him back on to his feet.

"Careful, there's someone dressed all in black and she's strong." Mebius informed her, that made Supergirl feel on edge as she only knew two people with that kind of strength and wore black: Reign and Rhea. Supergirl flew into the warehouse and there she saw something completely impossible: Reign and Rhea had came back to life!

"That's impossible!" Before she could anything else, a long yellow beam flew past Supergirl and hit Rhea, she got flying backwards and blew up when she hit the chemical drums. Supergirl looked behind her and there stood a blue and silver figure, she ran closer to see that it wasn't Mebius but someone else. The figure flew away before before Kara could get a closer look but she didn't Rhea come flying towards her and take her high into the sky.

**High in the sky above National City:**

Kara was being beaten up by Rhea, she pulled out a Kryptonite dagger and held it against her throat, Kara thought that Rhea was going to stab her when a long fire blade cut the Kryptonite into dust, they both looked in the direction of the blade and there was Mebius. Mebius attacked Rhea at such speed that not even Kara could keep up. Mebius placed his right hand onto of the brace then held up both his hands into the sky, he then crossed his hands and fired his Mebium Shoot. The beam went inside Rhea and blasted her into a billion atoms, Kara smiled as she was lucky to have Barry on her side, the pair looked at each other and got close.

"Thanks for the backup, Mebius." Supergirl smiled and Mebius nodded, the pair then shot towards their apartment to spend some time together as Kara Danvers and Barry Allen.

**Alien bar:**

Later that day, Caitlin had decided to take Alex out for dinner to celebrate their time together but it was really a surprise party to celebrate Alex's birthday. Caitlin opened the door and just as Alex walked in, everyone jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" Alex was smiling and her first reaction was to turn around and kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. Barry wanted to take a photo of everyone and they all agreed, he held the camera at the best angle and ran into the group in time for the camera to take the picture, he ran back to the camera and caught it before it could fall.

"Did you do all of this?" Alex asked, Cait nodded with her face glowing pink as she received a kiss from Alex as a thank you. Barry was sat in the corner as his Flame Brace appeared, he went outside without anyone seeing him go or so he thought.

**Outside the bar:**

Barry was just about to become Mebius when he realized what he was doing; he was about transform and leave Kara without telling her which was something he didn't want to do. Barry sat on the floor while staring at the Flame Brace, he was thinking about what he should do until he looked at the front door and saw Caitlin smiling.

"You seem a lot more cheerful, Cait," Barry smiled and that made Caitlin blush and nod. "Is Frost okay with you and Alex being together?" Barry asked, Caitlin smiled then looked at her best friend.

"It was Frost that got me and Alex together in the first place," Caitlin told Barry, the pair looked up at the sky. "How's things between you and Kara?" Caitlin asked, Barry smiled as he thought about him and Kara.

"Things are great; Kara has made me a better hero than I ever thought I could be," Barry explained, Caitlin looked at his left arm and saw the Flame Brace away. "Kara makes me feel special, the feelings I feel for her are more powerful than how I felt for Iris." Barry smiled then the pair hear the shouting and cheering inside the bar so they decided to go back in and celebrate Alex's birthday.

**A week later:**

Mebius and Supergirl were hovering above the city and looking down, they watched as everyone acted normal until they looked up to see a black blur flying towards them: it was Astra and Non which surprised Supergirl. They were flying so fast that Astra took down Supergirl but Mebius was able to grab Non and they flew down towards the dockyard which was also where Supergirl and Astra were.

"Astra, stop this!" Supergirl shouted but it didn't stop Astra, she just ran and started beating up Kara. Mebius and Non were also in a heated fight until Mebius activated his Mebium Blade from his brace and slashed Non through the centre of his chest, Non collapsed then faded into gold dust then he turned to see Supergirl almost unconscious.

"Supergirl!" Mebius shouted, he flew as fast as a bullet until he crashed into Astra then fired his Mebium Shoot directly as Astra's heart which made her explode into gold dust. "Supergirl!" Mebius ran over to Supergirl and checked for a pulse, it was weak as Supergirl looked badly beaten so Mebius picked her up and flew back to the DEO.

**DEO:**

Supergirl was now in a coma as she had some serious injuries which made Alex concern that if her sister would ever wake up, Caitlin stood by Alex's side whilst holding her hand to reassure her that Kara would be okay and that neither one of them were alone.

"Hey, she'll pull through; she's a fighter like you, Alex," Caitlin told Alex which made her feel a little better, the couple looked down at the balcony to see Barry still in his Mebius form; his fists were clenched tight then punched a wall which made a giant hole in the wall. "Barry thinks this is his fault for not being fast enough." Caitlin and Alex were about to walk over to him but Mebius then took off fast, the couple looked up at the sky and hoped that Barry would be okay.

"Let's go and check the scene, maybe we can find some clues," Alex suggested and Caitlin agreed, they got their gear then left the building. "Let's hope we can find out who's behind this." The pair drove towards the dockyard to see if they could find some clues while hovering above the city was Mebius who was looking up at space then flew up because he saw something that looked like him so he chased after it.

**The Moon:**

Mebius had arrived on the moon and started looking around until he saw the temple that the Flame Brace was originally hidden, he started walking towards it until several figures lowered themselves down and landed in front of the temple which made Mebius uneasy then he got into a stance in case of a fight.

"Calm yourself, young Ultra," One of the figures spoke, Mebius could see that there were eight of them and their bodies were almost identical to his but no gold markings on any of them. The sixth figure stepped forward and Mebius could see that he had horns on his head and metal fin in the center of his head. "My name is Ultraman Taro and these are my brothers; Ultraman, Zoffy, UltraSeven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman 80." The Ultras each nodded when their name was announced, Mebius were surprised that there were others like him.

"Why are you all out here near Earth?" Mebius asked as he pointed at the eight Ultras, the Ultra known as Zoffy stepped forward which allowed Mebius to see his body design was similar to Ultraman Jack's but Zoffy had what looked like crystals on his collar.

"We're here to tell about a threat coming; something that you won't beat alone," Zoffy told Mebius which got the young Ultra worried. "But don't fear, we're here to help you." Zoffy promised and the other Ultras nodded in agreement, Ultraman Ace then stepped forward as Mebius looked at him.

"There is something else we wish to tell you, Mebius," Ace started, Mebius nodded as he wanted to know what Ace had to say. "There is another Ultra out there with similar abilities as your own; calls themself Hikari and we want you to trust whoever Hikari chooses." Ace told Mebius and he nodded, he was happy to know that the Ultra Brothers were here to help along with the mysterious Hikari.

"Ultra Brothers, are you going to stay and help or are you leaving?" Mebius asked, the one who had called himself Ultraman walked over to Mebius and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be stay nearby if you ever need us, Mebius." Ultraman promised and the rest of the Ultra Brothers nodded which made Mebius feel better but then he felt sad as he realized that Kara was in coma with little chance of waking up. "What's wrong, Mebius?" Ultraman asked, Mebius looked up at the Ultra Brothers then Ultraman Jack stepped forward.

"You can tell us, Mebius; we're your comades and we want to help." Jack placed his hand on Mebius' other shoulder, Mebius realized that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Someone that I love is in a coma and she has a small chance of waking up, I can't help her." Mebius told then the Ultra Brothers looked at each other then nodded, the Ultra who was called Ultraman Leo stepped forward and looked directly at Mebius.

"Don't give just yet, Mebius!" Leo shouted, Mebius looked up and could see that Leo was holding his hand so Mebius took it. "We can save her if your help." Leo spoke and the other Ultra Brothers nodded in agreement but Mebius was confused then they eight Ultras took off towards Earth with Mebius following close behind.

**DEO:**

J'onn was sat with Kara whilst holding her hand until he heard footsteps and when he turned around, he saw Mebius along with eight other figures like him. Mebius nodded at J'onn then moved for Mebius and the eight Ultras to fly in and circle Kara's bed, they held their hands out then held each others.

"Mebius, combine our powers and we can wake her." Ace told Mebius and he nodded, they got ready to use their powers to wake Kara up. The crystal in their chest's started glowing then the energy shot out of their chest and Kara absorbed it, all her injuries had healed but she hadn't awoken.

"Her injuries are healed but she'll have to rest for a week," Taro told Mebius and J'onn, they both nodded then watched as the Ultra Brothers walked out of the medical bay and stopped to look at the young Ultraman and nodded, Mebius nodded back then watched the eight Ultra Brothers fly off into the sky as Kara's health started to improve.

_**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. I made my own pairing because I felt sorry for Alex and Caitlin not having anyone so I decided to take a risk making them a couple. Personally, good idea. Do you like the appearance of the Ultra Brothers? Will Hikari show and who will control the power? And who is creating clones of Supergirl's greatest foes? **_

_**Find out next time! See you all next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome to the fifth chapter of my Ultraman and Supergirl story. Let's see what's going to happen!**_

**DEO:**

It had been a few weeks since the eight Ultra Brothers along with Mebius had used their powers to heal Kara and she had finally awoken. Alex and Caitlin's relationship had evolved as they were both living in Alex's apartment. In the science lab, Alex was creating something alongside Ultraman Taro; it was going to a new transformation device in case Mebius wasn't strong enough, Barry had given up the power or he had gone to another earth.

"Alex, place the crystals on the table then get back," Taro instructed, Alex placed four small crystals on the table then got back and stood with Taro. "Now, aim the machine at the crystals then fire." Alex pointed a machine that looked similar to the Speed Force Bazooker then fired it; it sent four beams of energy into the four crystals which changed them into rings with each having an unique Ultraman emblem on them.

"Will these work?" Alex asked as she watched the blank crystals were given power, Taro took a step forward and nodded at Alex.

"I'm certain when they find their partner," Taro told Alex which confused the agent, Taro looked at Alex then back at the crystals. "Ultraman power can't be picked by anyone, they have to have a strong reason to need their power. For example, Mebius' merge with Barry because he wanted to protect the ones closest to him." Alex was finally understanding how Barry was able to become Mebius but she decided to keep concentrating on the crystals.

**Danver's apartment:**

Barry and Kara were laying on the couch watching _The Wizard Of Oz _as today was Kara's birthday, the couple were enjoying their peaceful day until they heard explosions by the bank. Kara was about to get up but Barry stopped by covering her legs up with a blanket and kissing her forehead.

"You were told to rest, I'll take care of this." Barry told his girlfriend, he ran told the open window as he span the crystal in the Flame Brace, transforming him into Ultraman Mebius then he flew towards the trouble.

"Be careful, babe." Kara whispered as she got up and sat by the open window, hoping that Barry would be okay.

_**Seafront:**_

Mebius and Frost arrived at the scene to see clones of Indigo, Mon-El and Overgirl then the five of them ran towards each other and started fighting: Mebius fought Mon-El and Overgirl while Frost fought Indigo. Mebius started spinning around until he became engulfed in a fire tornado and slashed both Overgirl and Mon-El, Frost was trying her best with Indigo but it went downhill when a black claw stabbed Frost and the tip of claws came out of her stomach. Mebius turned and saw a figure that looked like an Ultraman but he was red and black with orange eyes, Frost slid off the claws and collapsed on the floor.

"How dare you!" Screamed Mebius, he ran towards the figure while still being on fire until he changed into his Burning Brave form. "Who are you?" Mebius shouted as he started punching the evil Ultraman but the punches were doing nothing.

"I'm the Ultra that no one dares speak of," The dark Ultra said as he picked up Mebius by the neck and held him off the ground. "I am Ultraman….. Belial." Belial threw Mebius high into the sky and was about to hit him but was hit by two beams: it was Ultraman Leo and Ultra Seven. Leo flew over to help Mebius while Seven checked Frost; she still had a pulse but it was weak.

"How is she?" Seven looked behind to see Mebius and Leo running towards him, Seven picked Frost up then stood up.

"She's hanging in there, she needs medical attention." Seven told them then flew off towards the DEO while Leo and Mebius fought the clones and Belial.

"Mebius, double kick!" Leo told the young Ultra, Mebius nodded then jumped and punched Overgirl into the ground then both Ultras jumped and started spinning towards Mon-El and Overgirl, their kicks blew the clones up but leaving Indigo's clone and Belial alive. "Belial, what do you want here?" Leo asked, Belial chuckled then took a step forward. 

"Simple, I want to destroy this planet then absorb its energy to become the most powerful being ever exist!" Belial shouted then he started laughing, a black mist surrounded Belial then he faded away while Mebius ran and grabbed Indigo only to blow himself and the Indigo clone up. Leo ran towards the explosion to see Mebius collapse unconscious and no sign of the Indigo clone, Leo picked Mebius up then flew him towards the DEO.

**DEO:**

Supergirl blasted into the DEO and straight towards the medical where Barry was asleep and Caitlin was on live support, Alex was holding Caitlin's hand to assure her that she wasn't alone. Kara ran past Zoffy and Taro then held Barry's hand just Mebius' form faded away and there laid Barry in his human form.

"Barry will be fine; he used a lot of energy using the Mebium Dynamite," Taro explained which scared Kara. "Calm down; all he needs is pretty of rest and he'll be good to go." Taro promised and Zoffy nodded in agreement.

"That's good to hear…" Kara felt as if she was over-heating then she collapsed, Alex ran over to check on her sister then Zoffy picked Kara and placed her on the last free medical bed.

"She's okay, Alex," Zoffy promised, Alex started to run very test on her sister to find out what was wrong with her. "May I suggested a full body scan?" Alex started scanning Kara's body until she reached her stomach and that's when everyone found out something surprising.

**Few hours later:**

Kara woke up to see Barry sat next to her asleep whilst holding her hand, Kara smiled as she got up which awoke Barry from his sleep. They were about to kiss when Alex walked along with Seven and 80, Barry and Kara could tell that Alex had something that he wanted to tell them so they waited for her to talk.

"Kara, when you passed out, we found out why," Alex started explaining so she sat next Kara and Barry then continued talking. "Kara, you're pregnant." Alex explained which made the couple happy, Alex was happy for her sister and her boyfriend but then she turned and looked at Caitlin.

"Alex, can you help me up?" Barry asked, Alex was confused what Barry was going to do so Ultraman 80 helped Barry up and helped him walk over to Caitlin. Alex and Kara watched as Barry placed his left hand on Caitlin's wound, the Flame Brace appeared and its power healed Caitlin's wound. "She's healed, Caitlin should awake in a few hours." Barry told Alex who was happy to heal the news, Caitlin's hand started to move and Alex ran over to her girlfriend and held her hand tightly.

"Thank you, Barry." Alex smiled and Barry nodded, Ultraman 80 helped Barry walk out of the medical bay and towards the balcony while Kara rested and watched Alex and Caitlin.

"Alex, catch." Kara called over as she threw Alex a small ice blue velvet box and Alex caught it. "Ask her when she wakes up, don't wait any longer." Kara told Alex but not before getting out of the bed and left the medical bay to talk to J'onn while Alex looked at Caitlin and smiled.

"Please, grant me the power to protect the ones close to me." Alex whispered and like that, an orb of blue light appeared then flew towards Alex until it touched her right arm; it was a blue brace similar to Barry's but without the crystal ball, this one had a slider instead. "Is this Ultraman power?" Alex whispered, the brace faded away but Alex knew now that she had the power to protect everyone that was important to her. Alex was about to walk out of the medical bay when she heard the sound of a familiar person behind her.

"Leaving without saying anything, beautiful?" Alex turned around and there laid Caitlin Snow who was awake and smiling, Alex sat back down next to her girlfriend and held her hand.

"I thought I almost lost you," Alex said tearfully, Caitlin used her left hand to wipe away the tears forming in Alex's eyes. "Barry used his Ultraman powers to heal and wake you up." Caitlin smiled then smoothed Alex's hair which made Alex smile as she smoothed Caitlin's face. "Cait, now that you're awake, there's something I want to ask you while I have the chance." Caitlin was confused about what Alex was talking about until she watched Alex get one knee and show Caitlin a ring. "Caitlin Louise Snow, will you marry me?" Alex asked, Caitlin covered her mouth with her hands as she was surprised, she then removed her hands and smiled at Alex.

"Alexandra Michelle Danvers, I will marry you." Caitlin replied, the two smiled and kissed then separated so that Alex could slide the ring on to Caitlin's finger.

"As soon as you get out of here, we're going to celebrate with Barry, Kara, J'onn and everyone else," Alex suggested and Caitlin nodded in agreement, they were so happy that Alex got into the medical bed with Caitlin and after a few minutes, the pair fell asleep.

**Danvers' apartment:**

Barry and Kara were lying on the couch while listening to a recording of them singing _Running Home To You,_ they loved listening to each other's voices as it made them smile. They were thinking about their unborn child and what they should name them: they decided that if it was a girl, they'll name her Astra or Alura but if it was a boy, the name would be between Henry or Richard.

"There is one thing I want to know," Kara started as she looked up at Barry whilst he was smoothing her blonde hair. "Since I'm Kryptonian and you're Human, does that mean our child won't have the same powers as me?" Kara questioned, Barry shrugged his shoulders then he started thinking of something.

"Well, Ultra Seven told me that because I'm Ultraman Mebius; I'm half Ultraman and half Human," Barry told Kara which made her even more confused. "So what I'm saying is that our child will be one third Human, one third Kryptonian and one third Ultraman." The two then smiled as one matter how different their child would be, they would be happy to have a child and they knew that their child would be happy to have them as parents.

_**I'm going to end this chapter like this. So what happened so far: Alex and Caitlin are engaged, Kara is pregnant, Alex has got the power of an Ultraman and Ultraman Belial has showed up. What's going to happen next time? **_

_**See you all next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome to Chapter 6 of my Ultraman and Supergirl story and in this chapter, things will be heating up! Let's see what's going to happen! Enjoy.**_

**DEO, training room:**

Things were quiet the next few days; Caitlin was still in bed resting, Kara was spending her time at while Barry and Alex were training as Alex had told him that she had recently obtained Ultraman were training in the human forms until the two kicked each other and they both transformed: Barry was now Mebius while Alex had transformed into a blue and silver Ultra with pearl on the collar, the two got back to training to make sure they were ready for the next fight which was coming sooner than they thought.

"Barry! Alex!" The two turned around to see J'onn standing at the top of the stairs. "We've got sightings of Astra, Non, Alura and Superman in black!" J'onn told them, Barry and Alex nodded at each other then they flew out of the DEO and headed towards the location of the sightings while J'onn and other agents monitored the Ultras location and fight.

** entrance:**

The four dark clones of Astra, Non, Alura and Superman were about to enter when a red and blue blur flew and tackled the four down on to the ground, the clones looked up to see that Mebius and another Ultra were standing in front of the entrance.

"Mebius, why are they here?" The blue Ultra asked, Mebius didn't answer as he didn't know then the two stood ready as the clones ran towards them.

"Hikari, make sure they can't get inside!" Mebius shouted as he kicked Alura then punched Superman away, Hikari nodded as she jumped and double kicked Astra and Non into a car. "This has to be Belial's doing! He said he wanted to destroy Earth and absorb its power." Mebius told Hikari then they looked at the dark clones and continued the fight, Superman and Non flew and punched Mebius and Hikari into the ground then Alura and Astra shot their eye lasers at Mebius and Hikari's chest which caused them to scream in pain.

"There's no way I'm going to be beaten here!" Hikari shouted then a yellow blade came out of Hikari's Knight Brace and she slashed Astra then Mebius punched Alura followed by Hikari slashing her across the chest. "Let's do this together?" Hikari asked and Mebius nodded who also summoned his blade from the Flame Brace then the two ran and started fighting against the clones: they jumped and slashed Alura and Astra through the middle which caused them to explode into dust.

"Let's hit them with our beams!" Mebius shouted and Hikari nodded: Mebius span the crystal ball on his brace then held his hands up to summon fire while Hikari held up her right hand and absorbed lightning into the Knight Brace. Non and Superman ran towards the two but didn't get far when Mebius fired his Mebium Shoot and Hikari fired his Knight Shoot which blew up the clones.

"There's one thing I want to know," Hikari asked as she and Mebius flew off into the sky and made their way back to the DEO. "If Belial wants to destroy Earth, why does he send clones of some of Kara's most powerful enemies?" Mebius stopped flying and hovered in the sky, Hikari stopped and realized that Mebius was thinking.

"It's the same thing that me and the Ultra Brothers are trying to figure out," Mebius told Hikari which made the two think about Belial's motive. "Anyway, you do great on your first fight, Alex." Mebius said as he held his hand, Hikari nodded then shook his hand then they continued their flight back to the DEO.

**DEO:**

Caitlin was out of bed and back working as a doctor as she was checking to see that they had all the correct medical supplies, she looked down at her finger and smiled at the engagement ring as she couldn't believe she was going to be married. Caitlin was too busy looking at the ring and smiling that she didn't hear Alex walking up behind her then hugging her, the two hugged as they were looking forward for their big day.

"How's my wonderful fiancé?" Alex asked with a smile, Caitlin smiled as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and kissed her on the lips.

"I've never felt better when I'm with you," Caitlin answered, the pair smiled then they sat on one of the medical beds whilst still holding hands. "I was just thinking about when we should have our wedding." Alex and Caitlin smiled, they wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible as they didn't know when Belial would start his plan.

"How about instead of a huge wedding, we have a small one and invite the ones closest to us?" Suggested Alex and Caitlin nodded as she liked the idea.

"I like that idea; can I suggest next week as I don't want to wait any longer," Caitlin told Alex as she got closer to fiancé and smoothed Alex's face. "Next week, I want to marry you Alex." Caitlin told Alex and they both liked the idea, so they agreed that next week they would be getting married.

**Danvers' apartment:**

Kara was lying on the couch whilst eating potstickers while Barry cleaned the place up as well as making plans for a new suit for Kara, he wanted to make sure she was protected as she was pregnant and he wanted the child to be safe.

"Barry, what are you thinking about?" Barry turned around to see Kara sat up and drinking a strawberry milkshake, Barry smiled then sat next to Kara and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm thinking about us three, why doesn't Supergirl take some time off?" Barry suggested, Kara looked down then she realised that Barry was right: she couldn't risk going out to fight and putting the child in danger.

"You're right, babe," Kara smiled then rested her head on Barry's shoulder, she placed her right hand on Barry's left hand as they enjoyed their time together then Barry checked his phone to see a text from Caitlin. "What is it?" Kara asked as she watched Barry read the text from Caitlin.

"It's a text from Caitlin; she and Alex are getting married next week as they don't want to wait," Barry told Kara who smiled then they cuddled into each other, they were happy for Alex and Caitlin. "That could be us in the future which I'm looking forward to." Barry smiled as he thought about an image of Kara in a wedding dress then he woke up out of imagining and looked at Kara.

"If our child grows up like you, what do you think they'll name themselves?" Kara asked, Barry shrugged his shoulders then they started thinking about their child: the first kind to have three types of DNA.

**Next Week, Midvale:**

It had been a whole week which had been very quiet with no clones or no Belial, but nothing could ruin today as it was the wedding day for Caitlin Louise Snow and Alexandra Michelle Danvers and the only people invited to the event was: Eliza, Barry, Kara, J'onn, James and Lena. Caitlin got Alex to invite a few friends from the other Earths: Cisco, Ralph, Joe, Cecile, Harry, Jesse, Oliver and Felicity. Barry called in a favor from Ultraman Taro to perform the ceremony at the wedding which made Caitlin and Alex happy.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the wedding of Caitlin Snow and Alexandra Danvers," Taro announced which made the guests smile, especially Caitlin and Alex. "I've been asked by both brides to skip most of the speak and move to the important part of the ceremony." Taro informed the guests which they didn't mind or care as the day belonged to Alex and Caitlin, Taro first turned and face Alex and motioned his hand at her.

"Do you, Alex Danvers, take Caitlin Snow to be your lawful wedded wife?" Taro asked, Alex smiled then looked into Caitlin's eyes.

"I think you all know the answer to that question," Alex joked and everyone chuckled then Alex looked back at Caitlin. "I do." Alex answered properly which made Caitlin smile, Taro then turned and looked at Caitlin.

"Do you, Caitlin Snow, take Alex Danvers to be your lawful wedded wife?" Taro asked, Caitlin smiled and nodded.

"I do and..." Caitlin smiled then her eyes changed to ice blue and her become white; Frost was now in control.

"I do too." Frost answered which made Alex smile, Taro handed them the rings and they slid the rings on to each others' fingers then everyone started clapping for them as Frost's hair changed to brunette and her eyes change to dark brown. She was back to being Caitlin but she had changed her name to Caitlin Louise Danvers; wife of Alex Danvers, half scientist and half hero and step-sister to Kara Danvers.

**Next day:**

Barry was taking a run by the pier to keep active in case Belial or anyone else came to attack anyone close to him, he was listening to a recording of Kara singing _Running Home To You _as he loved hearing Kara's voice: it made him feel unbeatable. Barry was just running past some old warehouses when he could've swore that he saw Ultraman Belial walking in to one of the warehouses, Barry ran in and saw Beliai making more clones but they were of people close to Kara: Alex, Caitlin, J'onn, James and Lena but they were to transform into clones of Mebius but they were coloured like Belial.

"Belial made clones of people closest to Kara but made them become dark versions of me?" Barry asked then he realized that he had to do something so he jumped and transformed into Mebius, he tackled Belial then threw him into the engine core which blew up the cloning machine.

"Mebius!" Belial screamed, the two Ultras started a heated battle while the finishing touches were added to the clones. "It's too late! The clones are nearly complete!" Belial laughed, Mebius looked at the clones only to see a yellow beam hit all of them and the two Ultras looked at the front entrance to see Hikari stood there and his blade coming out.

"I try to have a relaxing day with my newly wedded wife and this is what I deal with?" Hikari asked then she jumped and slashed Belial across the chest then Mebius shot his Mebium Shoot, sending Belial into the base of a crane.

"You think that I'm the only one who wants to destroy Earth, don't you?" Belial asked as he stood up, Mebius and Hikari stood ready for another fight. "There's someone out there who hasn't finished with your sister yet, Agent Danvers!" Belial shouted as he pointed at Hikari then he started hovering off the ground. "I'm only here to get something from Supergirl's most dangerous opponent then I'm gone. Bye for now." Belial started laughing as he flew away into space, leaving Mebius and Hikari thinking about who was Supergirl's most dangerous opponent and could they beat her.

"Thanks for the backup, Alex." Mebius thanked just as he reverted back to being Barry, Hikari nodded then changed back to Alex.

"No problem, Barr," Alex smiled then looked up at the sky. "What do you think Belial meant by Kara's most dangerous opponent?" Alex asked, Barry shrugged his shoulders then crossed his arms.

"I don't know but I got a feeling that the clones are a link to who 'she' is." Barry suggested, the two started thinking about the connection between the clones and who could've known about them.

_**This is end for chapter 6 and I hope that you enjoyed it. So Caitlin and Alex are married, what do you think of that? Belial has flew away but revealing there's someone higher in control, who is it? And what will happen in the future?**_

_**Find out next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Time for chapter 7 to begin, let's see what's going to happen now! **_

A few weeks had passed since Ultraman Belial left the Earth and leaving the Ultras and the DEO with a puzzling question: who was the real big bad if it wasn't actually Belial? And they had only two hints: the opponent was a female and was Supergirl's most dangerous enemy. Alex and Barry started going through all of Kara's enemies while Caitlin and J'onn stayed with Kara in case anyone was going to attack her and due to Kara's pregnancy; she was feeling very weak as she was getting close to her due date.

**DEO:**

Barry was going through all the files the DEO had on Kara's enemies and was hoping to find something, he was having no luck until he found a file about a Kryptonian that he heard from Alex and Kara: the name on it read Selena. Barry started reading the file and after reading it, Barry found that Selena's status had a question mark by it which meant that no one knew that if she was alive or dead.

"If no one knows if this Selena is dead or alive, when what if she's behind this?" Barry asked as he closed the file and looked across the room to see Kara in the medical bay, she was having a medical check-up by Caitlin to see how she was doing. "I got a feeling that the final battle is near." Barry mumbled as he looked back through the file and saw that Selena knew what everyone looked like which explained how the clones were made to look specifically like friends or enemies of Kara's.

"Found anything yet?" Barry looked at the front door to the meeting room and saw J'onn and Alex with their arms crossed, they walked over to Barry and saw that he was reading a file about a Worldkiller. "Selena? Why are you checking her file?" Alex asked, Barry showed them the file then they read it.

"According to the records, there's no proof that Selena is dead and she knows everyone that have been cloned," Barry pointed out which got the three of them thinking. "What if Selena is behind this cause think about it: she's got a grudge cause the Worldkillers were killed, Supergirl won and she's the only one that's not be confirmed as either dead or alive." Barry told the pair, Alex sat down and read the file while J'onn stood against the wall and looked at the floor.

"If it is Selena, then Kara has to stay here for protection," J'onn suggested and Barry nodded in agreement. "Barry, do you think you can contact the Ultra Brothers to help?" J'onn asked, Barry nodded then he summoned his Flame Brace and closed his eyes, the brace started to glow and in a matter of time; they heard a whooshing sound and when they got up, they saw the Ultra Brothers landed on the balcony and on the stairs.

"That was fast!" Alex exclaimed, Barry smiled then ran down the stairs to greet them while Alex and J'onn watched from the top floor as Barry spoke to the eight Ultras and told them about their current problem.

**Medical bay:**

Caitlin had just finished the scan on Kara and it seemed that she didn't have long until Kara was ready to give birth, Barry walked in and winked at Caitlin which was the doctor's cue to leave them alone to talk.

"Hey, how's my superstar?" Barry asked, Kara smiled and blushed as she sat up slowly. "I can hear the child's heartbeat thanks to Mebius' power." Barry told his girlfriend which impressed Kara.

"Is everything okay, Barr?" Kara asked, Barry nodded as he sat next to Kara and held her hand.

"Kara, I want to ask you something," Barry started as he took out a ring from his jacket pocket. "Kara Melissa Danvers, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Barry asked which made Kara's mouth drop open then she nodded.

"Yes Barry, I will marry you." Kara smiled as she wiped her tears away, everyone walked in then started clapping and cheering for the couple.

**City streets:**

The streets were quiet and peaceful as everyone was doing their own thing until the clouds turned black with purple lightning raining down and destroying everything in sight, people were running and screaming whilst some of the people ran to help others. Moments later, the ground started to shake and buildings started to break until they were saved by five Ultramen: Leo, Ace, Zoffy, 80 and Seven. They started helping people out of all the danger zones and got them to safety until a dark object fell from the sky and landed in the center of the street, the Ultramen stood ready for a fight as they didn't know what it was.

"Guys, be prepared!" Ultra Seven shouted but before any of the Ultras could do anything, they got blasted by red lasers which split up and hit them all. The mysterious figure then held up their hand and summoned a purple and black tornado which blew them away into space.

"Now, time for me to find her." The figure spoke before they flew off into the sky with their body covered in dark energy as they were looking for someone.

**DEO:**

The time had gone for Kara: it was her time to give birth to her and Barry's child while Barry had gone with Taro, Ultraman and Jack to help the unconscious Ultramen floating in space. Barry was upset that he wasn't with Kara but he couldn't Taro, Ultraman and Jack go alone in case there was trouble.

"Come on, sis!" Alex encouraged while Caitlin was helping Kara deliver the baby. In took a lot screaming from Kara but the baby was born and it was a boy. Caitlin handed the baby to Kara who just smiled at him, she was so happy to now be a mother. "He looks wonderful, sis." Alex said as tears started rolling down her face, Kara smiled then handed the baby to Alex for her to hold.

"I can promise you this; I'm not having another one, that hurt!" Kara exclaimed then chuckled, Alex and Caitlin chuckled. It was at that moment that Eliza walked in to see Kara in bed and a baby boy in Alex's hand, she smiled then hugged her daughter.

"Looks like I got here just in time," Eliza smiled, Alex handed the baby to Eliza who smiled as she was happy to have a grandson. "Have you thought of a name for him?" Eliza asked, Kara nodded then looked behind to see Barry standing in the doorway with a smile, he walked over and sat next to his fiancé.

"We have and his name will be: Connor Henry Allen." Kara told everyone as she flashed everyone her engagement ring which made everyone smile. "After we've stopped this crisis, me and Barry are going to get married." Kara told them which made everyone smile, it was peaceful until the building started shaking, Barry and Alex ran to the balcony and saw a dark figure that they thought was Selena.

"Alex, let's go." Barry told Alex and she nodded, the two jumped off the balcony and transformed into Mebius and Hikari, they grabbed the figure and they crashed into the ground. Mebius and Hikari kicked the figure and the cloak fell out; it was Selena but she looked younger and also wearing Reign's costume.

"Selena? So she did survive!" Hikari shouted, both her and Mebius got their swords out then they started fighting Selena but it seemed their attacks weren't looking at Selena reflected their attacks. Mebius transformed into Burning Brave then ran and grabbed Selena and blew himself up but it backfired as sent Mebius flying then Selena shot her eye lasers and hit Mebius in his chest. Hikari jumped and kicked Selena in the back then started fighting Selena but it was no use as Selena threw Hikari up into the sky then she teleported and punched Hikari down and she crashed into the ground, both Ultras tried to get up but they were both weak.

"You two are meant to be the new heroes? What a joke!" Selena shouted as her eyes glowed red then both Mebius and Hikari both shot their beams but Selena reflected their beams back at them. "You two aren't worth my time, give me Kara Zor-El." Selena demanded, Mebius shook his head then he ran back towards Selena with Hikari following close behind.

"You won't lay a finger on her!" Mebius shouted as he kicked Selena followed by Hikari who jumped and punched Selena in the face. "We'll protect her even if I die for her!" Mebius bellowed as he fought Selena then looked at Hikari. "Go and protect her!" Mebius shouted, Hikari shook her head but somehow, she teleported away and landed on the floor of medical bay while Mebius took Selena into space when the two fought.

"Barry!" Alex shouted, she used her Ultra eyesight to zoom in and could see Mebius fly Selena into the Sun, the two exploded then saw a body fall towards the Earth but there was more: the Sun started to become black with an unknown hard substance covering the Sun. Alex, still as Hikari, flew up into space and caught the unconscious figure which turned out to be Mebius but his chest crystal was black and his eyes were grey. "Let's hope he's alive." Alex whispered then she flew down towards the DEO whilst carrying Mebius' unconscious body, she had arrived on the balcony and carried Barry into the medical bay.

"Barry!" Kara screamed as she saw Hikari carrying in Mebius' body then laid him on the bed, he changed back to Barry and he looked seriously injured as his clothes were torn and he was bloody. "What happened to him?" Kara screamed, Hikari changed back to Alex who also injured but not as bad as Barry was.

"It was Selena but she was far stronger than when we last fought her," Alex told the team which made them feel worried: if Mebius and Hikari couldn't beat Selena, then what could? "We need to think of a way to beat her and soon, look!" Alex pointed at the TV screen to see that the city was being destroyed by the purple lightning and that Selena was floating in the sky whilst absorbing dark energy from the now dark sun.

"I'll go," Kara spoke as she climbed out of bed but collapsed onto the floor whilst holding her stomach. "I'm still too weak, talk about bad luck." Kara moaned as Caitlin helped her back onto the bed as the sun rays activated and started giving Kara energy.

"How can we beat Selena?" Caitlin asked as she started tending to Alex's injuries. "If Alex and Barry couldn't beat Selena or the Ultra Brothers, how could Kara beat her?" Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"We've got to think of a way!" Kara screamed as she held on to Connor tightly and looked at him. "I will not let anyone ruin my son's future if I have a say about it." Kara started crying as she looked at Barry who was still unconscious but she was glad to know that he was alive.

"There might be a way," Everyone looked behind them to see Ultraman Taro along with two unknown Ultras: one looked like Taro but with bigger horns and a long red cape and the other looked a female Ultra with silver pig-tails as well as a red cape. "Everyone, these are my parents: Father and Mother Of Ultra." Taro introduced everyone to his parents, the Father Of Ultra stepped forward and looked at everyone.

"Taro asked us to come to help fight one of the Worldkillers," The Father spoke then he looked over and saw Barry Allen with the Flame Brace on his arm. "Mebius, it's been awhile." Father Of Ultra spoke which confused everyone then the Father turned and faced everyone. "A long time ago, Mebius and Hikari left our planet to protect the Earth and they did; Belial came here to destroy but the two stopped by doing something that had never been before." Everyone was waiting for the story to continue but the Mother Of Ultra continued it.

"I granted Mebius and Hikari the power to beat him: they combined into a single form which they named Phoenix Brave: it's a form that holds unstoppable power," The Mother told them which made them think about if the united form could stop Selena and save the Earth, Mother Of Ultra then turned and looked at Alex. "You're Hikari, aren't you?" She asked and Alex nodded as the Knight Brace appeared on her right arm.

"I am and if Barry was awake, he'll admit I've done a great job," Alex told the Mother Of Ultra who nodded and held her hand out: all of Alex's injuries were healed and so was Barry's thanks to Father Of Ultra. "Thank you." Alex thanked the Mother and she nodded then turned to Barry.

"If you're thinking about using Phoenix Brave, then you'll need more power," Father Of Ultra told them, he placed his hand on his chest then moved it over the Flame Brace; it was transferring power into it while the Mother Of Ultra did the same to Alex's Knight Brace. "Now, you can use it but be careful: that form was powered by the most powerful source of energy there is." The Father Of Ultra explained but it confused everyone.

"And what is this most powerful source?" J'onn asked as he sat next to Kara and Eliza, the Father Of Ultra placed his hand on his chest as he looked at everyone.

"The power of the bonds you have with the people closest to you," The Father Of Ultra explained which meant there was a chance to beat Selena but how was Alex and Barry going to handle Phoenix Brave's power. "There is a way for you to use Phoenix Brave." Father Of Ultra told them then Taro took over talking.

"If Hikari, Mebius and you three combine your powers together; you could become Phoenix Brave," Taro explained which surprised everyone. "Remember: you have combine using your bonds and feelings; only then can you five become Phonenox Brave." Everyone nodded then started planning out when would the best time to use the ultimate power.

_**This chapter is being left here as the finale is next. Will the fusion work? Can Selena be defeated? And will the wedding of Barry and Kara happen? **_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this as I've enjoyed writing it. There will be a sequel coming after this based around on Barry and Kara's son. See you all next time for the final fight.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all to the finale of my Ultraman, Flash and Supergirl crossover. The final battle is here and the questions are: can Selena be defeated and can the fusion form work? Find out here and now. **_

_**Thank you all supporting me with this story and I hope you've enjoyed it. Now, let's begin. **_

**DEO:**

In had been two days since Selena arrived and started destroying the city, along with the appearance of the Father and Mother of Ultra as they came to help as well as granting Barry and Alex a new power. Kara was sat next to Barry whilst holding his hand, she was hoping that he would wake up as she wanted to talk to him.

"He'll wake up soon," Kara turned around to see Ultraman standing in the doorway, he started walking towards Kara then placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you believe enough, Mebius will wake up." Ultraman told Kara which made the Kryptionian smile, a tear roll down her face and landed on Barry's face which caused Barry's body to glow and engulf in flames, everyone ran into the Medical Bay to see Barry's body on fire then an infinity symbol appeared and wrap around Barry's body.

"Amazing." Exclaimed Father Of Ultra, everyone watched the miracle happen as the flames vanished then Barry's eyes opened, Kara smiled then hugged Barry as tight as she could without breaking any bones.

"I'm glad I got as a wake up," Barry smiled as he hugged Kara, everyone smiled as they were happy to see Barry awake. The Father Of Ultra walked towards Barry and held out his hand. "Thank you for saving me, Father Of Ultra." Barry smiled as he shook the Father's hand who nodded at the young Ultra.

"Mister Allen, how are you feeling." The Father asked Barry, he got up and nodded as he showed the older Ultra his Flame Brace.

"Never better," Barry answered as he looked at Kara and held her hand. "Besides, I may have a way for us to defeat Selena." Barry told everyone, they got close together so that Barry could explain the plan in detail.

**Streets:**

Selena had floated out of a dark cloud and landed on the road, she was about to blast a building to pieces when two blue lasers hit her in the chest followed by a huge yellow beam then a huge blue beam which sent Selena flying into the ground. When Selena looked up at what hit her, she was surprised to see Mebius, Hikari, Martian Manhunter, Frost and Supergirl who was wearing a new suit which replaced her skirt with pants. The five heroes stood in front of Selena and were ready to five the final Worldkiller, Selena got up and smiled as she slapped her hands together hit them all with a shockwave which sent them flying. Mebius got up and created his Mebium Shield which reflected Selena's eye laser back at her then Hikari and Supergirl shot their beams at Selena followed by Manhunter flying in and punched her then Frost shot a huge beam of ice and froze her still.

"Let's hope that can buy us time to become one," Hikari told them but the plan didn't last long as the ice shattered then Selena shot them all with her laser eyes. "Come on!" Hikari shouted as she shot an energy disc from her brace and it hit Selena in the face but she reflected it back, Mebius and Hikari took it but the explosion changed them back to normal. The five heroes got back on their feet just as the Father Of Ultra appeared and stood in front of the heroes, he looked at them and nodded.

"I'll distract her, you five use your powers to merge." The Father told them, he ran towards Selena and started fighting while the five held out their hands, placing one on top of the over: Alex went first with the Knight Brace activated, followed by J'onn, Caitlin, Kara then Barry as he activated the Flame Brace; all five then became engulfed in flames and crystals then the power became a tornado.

"Guys, we have to say the same word together; you thinking what I'm thinking?" Barry asked, the four nodded then they looked up at the sky as a rainbow energy shot down and hit them but it seemed to be making them stronger. "3,2,1, now!" Barry shouted then the five of them shot their left arm into the air which sent a shockwave of energy everyone and hit anything and anyone near them.

"MEBIUS!" Everyone shouted then fire blew up around them and the crystals shone bright, the ball of fire started growing until an infinity symbol appeared and entered the fireball; it blew up to reveal a giant Ultraman Mebius but he was different this time as he had red and blue flames on his head, his body was now red, blue and silver with a gold and blue phoenix on the chest. On the arms, the new Mebius form had the Flame Brace on the left arm and the Knight Brace on the right arm: the five had become the united form of Phoenix Brave.

"They did it." Father Of Ultra was impressed that they had become the ultimate hero but he didn't see Selena morph herself into a giant dark version of Mebius but with Belial's colour scheme and eyes.

"Just because you think by merging into one, you think you can stop?" Selena screamed, she fired a red and black beam from her chest but Phoenix Brave reflected back at her then they charged towards Selena and the final fight began. The Ultra Brothers flew over them and up into space as they were going to break the rock around the Sun along with Mother Of Ultra while Father stayed with Phoenix Brave.

"Selena, you think you'll powerful but you don't have something that they process." The Father Of Ultra told Selena and he motioned his hand at Phoenix Brave, Selena stepped forward as she was cracking her knuckles until she got slashed by two blades from Flame and Knight Brace.

"And what is this thing they have and I don't?" Selena asked before Mebius jumped kicked her into the ocean, sending water flying everywhere. Selena looked up to see Mebius and Father Of Ultra walking towards her, they stood and looked at her.

"We have our feelings, our connections to everyone in our lives!" Shouted five voices from inside Mebius. "And with our bonds, we can overcome anything and everything thrown at us!" The voices shouted then they ran and fought Selena along with the Father Of Ultra fighting with them; Selena couldn't believe that she was losing to Mebius and the Father as she had the combined power of the Worldkillers and Belial: two of the powerful beings ever but it was no use against Mebius' combined form.

"Selena, this is the end!" The five heroes shouted from inside Mebius, they then turned and looked at the Father Of Ultra and nodded. "TOGETHER!" They shouted; they span the crystal on the Flame Brace then held up their right arm for the Knight Brace to absorb some energy, they span their arms which created an infinity symbol then made their arms into a plus sign; they pointed their arms at Selena then fired the Mebius Knight Shoot which was both Mebius' and Knight's beam combined. The Mebium Knight Shoot was pushing Selena back as she trying to block it but it was no use.

"You won't beat me!" Selena shouted, she took a step forward but then felt another beam hit: it was coming the Father Of Ultra as his arm were in an L shape and firing the beam known as the Father Shot; it was rainbow colour beam and together, they were hitting Selena and the combined power of three Ultra's beams were too powerful to stop. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?" Selena shouted then something caught their attention: the Sun was shining again and the nine Ultras had returned and landed with Mebius and the Father.

"The reason you can't beat us is because we're fighting for our future!" Mebius shouted as voice echoed with the voices of the others inside him. "Time to end this and save our home!" They shouted as the Ultras cancelled their beams, Mebius held both his arms up into the sky which somehow caused the Flame and Knight Brace to absorb huge amounts of energy, all the Ultras stepped behind Mebius then the Father Of Ultra had an idea.

"Everyone, fire your strongest attacks at Mebius to increase his power!" The Father nodded and the Ultras Brothers obeyed: Ultraman and Ultraman Jack fired their Specium Rays, Zoffy fired his M87 Ray, Seven fired his Wide Shot, Ace fired his Metallium Ray, 80 fired his Saxium Ray, Leo fired his Leo Beam and Taro fired his Storium Ray. The Mother and Father Of Ultra joined in with the Father shooting the Father Shot and the Mother shooting her Destructive Beam, all the beams fired were aimed at Mebius which was causing the Ultra to glow rainbow colours and blind Selena.

"This is the end for you, Selena!" Mebius shouted but this time, it was just Barry's voice. Inside Mebius' head, the five heroes crossed their arms over the chest and got ready for the final ultimate attack. After they absorbed all the energy they could, the team opened their arms as they were covered in flames but it wasn't hurting. "Together, guys." Barry sbouted, they all held hands and got ready to deliver the final blow. On the outside, Mebius had held his arms out like wings then transformed into a rainbow coloured fireball and flew towards Selena.

"NO! It won't end like this." Selena screamed as she fired a dark version of the Mebium Knight Shoot but it was no use against the ultimate attack from Phoenix Brave: the Mebium Phoenix, Selena's beam shattered as the Mebium Phoenix attack flew through Selena and destroyed her dark form, the united form landed in the water on its feet and gave the Ultras a nod.

"They did it." The Mother Of Ultra spoke and the Father Of Ultra nodded in agreement, all the Ultras were impressive with how Phoenix Brave were able to defeat Selena. They all returned to human sized, Phoenix Brave started glowing rainbow colours then it disappeared and on the ground, the five heroes walked out of the smoke and dust.

"Well done, everyone." The Father Of Ultra walked towards the five heroes and shook Barry's hand, Barry smiled then he looked at Kara. "Barry, you and your friends just saved the universe, we thank you." The Father Of Ultra spoke and that made Barry and the others smile, both Barry and the Father Of Ultra shook hands then everyone looked up at the sky as the threat was over.

**2 weeks later:**

Today was a special day as it was the wedding day for Barry Allen and Kara Danvers; the Father Of Ultra was performing the ceremony, Alex was Kara's Maid Of Honor and Cisco had come to be Barry's Best Man. The Ultra Brothers had come along with the Mother Of Ultra, along with some Barry's friends such as: Harry, Wally, Jesse, Joe, Cecile, and Ralph while Kara invited J'onn, Cat Grant, Lena, Sam, Ruby, and Eliza who was holding baby Connor.

"Welcome friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Kara Melissa Danvers and Bartholomew Henry Allen," Father Of Ultra announced as he looked at the happy couple. "As the couple have asked me to hurry this up, I'll move on to the main event," The Father Of Ultra turned and looked at Barry first. "Do you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, take Kara Melissa Danvers to be your lawful wedded wife?" The Father asked, Barry smiled as he looked at Kara's face.

"I do." Barry replied, Kara smiled as she looking forward for their future to begin, the Father Of Ultra then turned and looked at Kara.

"And do you, Kara Melissa Danvers, take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your wedded lawful husband?" Father Of Ultra asked, Kara smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Barry on the cheek.

"I do." Kara replied, Father Of Ultra handed them the rings, they took their rings and slid them on to each others' fingers.

"And with the power within me, I pronounce you two husband and wife; you may kiss the bride." Father Of Ultra announced, Barry and Kara smiled then they kissed and everyone cheered for them. Barry and Kara were very as they were now married, they had a son and more friends to help them.

_**This is the end for this story and I hope that you enjoyed it. There will be a sequel after this but it may take me a while. If you've seen Ultraman Taiga, I'm having him in the sequel but I'm changing who his father was. **_

_**I hope you lot will enjoy the upcoming sequel and for now, I'll see you all next time.**_


End file.
